Aedavar
Aedavar (pronounded /eɪdæ'vær/ ayda-VAR) is a Size E spherical earth body orbiting the G-type main sequence star Elphid and is orbited by a moon. It is the only known world not fashioned by Eld at the point of creation, instead being woven by the gods of the Conclave. It is inhabited by a variety of diaspora from across the Multiverse, and is the origin world of the Descendent races, including humans and halflings. Geography Each of the gods involved in the creation of Aedavar imparted landscape and creatures from their own worlds, resulting in the most diverse landscape and ecological systems anywhere in the Multiverse. The world is divided into three continents and a number of islands and island chains. Continents * Eriene: The eastern continent is a diverse land containing mountain ranges and inland seas and lakes. * Ischyo: The southern ice sheet is uninhabited, though widely explored by adventurers. * Katallege: The western continent is less well-settled but boasts grand mountain peaks and rainforests. Islands * Edessa: An island off the east coast of Eriene is an important link in the trade routes from Northsage and Quiranor. * Iceberg: A large iceberg floats in the northern waters, west of the Sundering Peaks. * Shattered Isles: A series of eight islands are settled between Eriene and Katallege. History Aedavar is less than a millennium old, but a great many notable things have happened in its relatively short life. Creation Aedavar was created a century after the end of the Devastation by the Conclave. It took another century to weave and perfect before it was ready for habitation. The first settlers were elves and dwarves, closely followed by other races, including aasimar and gnomes. Pre-human Period (first to fourth centuries) During the first three centuries of Aedavar’s inhabitation, migrants and refugees explored and populated most of the world. Dwarves carved their grand Deephollow, whilst the gnomes took to the forestlands. As the population began to settle and intermingle, new races were created from their union. One race, humanity, began to rise quickly and by the end of the fourth century was the dominant race on Aedavar. Despite this new arrival, most of the population remained at peace with one another. Spirehold (second to third centuries) In the second century, Aglarion ordered the construction of the Great Spire, a towering building that reached hundreds of feet into the air. It was to be placed in a new city, Spirehold, joining the two main continents at their closest points. The Spire became home to Aglarion’s creations of the Church of Aedavar, the University, and the Synod. It took almost a century to build and has been under continuous construction and repair ever since. Civilisation Period (fifth to seventh centuries) It was during this period that nations were established through settlement and colonisation. This development caused several minor skirmishes over land, borders, and resources. The Synod, now established as the world-wide government, kept these disputes in check and worked to resolve them. During this time, the Church of Aedavar became formally established and spread throughout the world. A number of crucial expeditions and discoveries happened in this period, including the discovery of the Verbum Dei by Zaphiel, and the ascension to godhood of Brendan, Zaphiel, and Zachael. Modern Period (eighth to ninth centuries) By the mid-eighth century, the Adventurers’ Guild of Aedavar had been formally established and adventuring became a popular and profitable enterprise. Two centuries of economical and social prosperity have allowed all of Aedavar and its peoples to flourish.